Zipper pulls due to their small size and the way they are used, as well as the constant tugging and pulling with every use, are prone to breakage. Users can be neglectful and careless when using them, which can also lead to breakage. A broken zipper pull can negatively affect the usefulness of an object such as a backpack, jacket closure or pant zipper and make them difficult to use or render them unusable for their desired purpose. Breakage of the zipper pull in many instances leads to the entire zipper structure being replaced when only the zipper pull is broken. It is wasteful, expensive and timely to dispose of the undamaged tape teeth, box and pin components of the zipper. Due to the inconvenience of replacing an entire zipper, i.e., pulling out the sewing machine or paying a tailor to replace it, many people opt to purchase an entirely new item. However, it would be much more cost and time efficient to simply replace the zipper pull assembly.
There have been attempts to create a solution for broken zipper pulls, but these attempts have fallen short and have not addressed the needs of users. They do not stay attached during use and are unable to attach to a variety of different sizes and shapes of zippers.